Emergency evacuation systems, including inflatable evacuation slides, may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other suitable means of egress for passengers. The evacuation slides may deploy, for example, from the side of an aircraft fuselage. In the event of a water landing, the inflatable evacuation slide may be employed as a life raft. A canopy for providing shelter, after a water landing, may be included with the evacuation system, as set forth by various governmental agencies. Current canopy designs tend to employ a waterproof canopy, which can be tied or otherwise secured to the slide/raft, and canopy support tubes configured to provide distance between the canopy and the sliding surface. The canopy supports tubes may be integral to the side rails of the slide/raft such that the support tubes inflate upon inflation of the slide or the canopy supports tubes may be distinct components that are manually attached to the slide and orally inflated by an evacuee. The support tubes tend to add extra weight to the evacuation system while serving a single purpose (i.e., canopy support). Further, inflating and/or attaching the support tubes can be difficult in high wind conditions.